The Truth About Us
by BiggestArtieAbramsFan
Summary: Pucktana and Bartie are back together. After a bunch of adventures, McKinley High will discover a new couple... Partie!


**''The Truth About _Us_''**

**Glee Partie's fanfiction**

**Chapter One: I Don't Love You Anymore**

**This is a story told by Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams, in the future.**

**Every sentences wrote in a darker and thicker writing is a sentence said in the future.**

NOAH PUCKERMAN

Leaves were starting to reddened, the air wasn't as warm as it was before, and people were starting to exchange their shirts for their jeans. And school was starting again. I have to admit it: I missed some things about high school during the summer vacation; two things, to be exact. Cheerleaders and football. Yeah, I'm a player, in every senses of the word, but what can we do about it? I like girls and I like to play football. But, how was I supposed to know that this day, my life was gonna change...?

**-You couldn't have know, so do I.**

I was talking with Santana, my girlfriend, in a corridor, cuddling her hips. She was, as usual, wearring her cheerleading outfit. And, as usal, she was pretty and beautiful. I thought she was the woman I was going to marry. After all, we were graduating, at the end of the year. She was eighteen, so do I. We were talking about our holidays, when I saw her gaze waving away. I turned around, and discover... Brittany. She was talking with her geeky boy, Artie. He was a nice guy, but he was too intelligent to be friend a friend of mine. After all, I was not a geek, and certainly not his friend. I don't know who was selling him those clothes, but this person was surely colorblind. After a silence of a couple of seconds, I told Santana :

-You still love her, right?

She shook her head positively. She gazed down at her feet, as I could read shame on her face.

-Yes. I'm still in love with her. But now, she's Artie's girl, and I'm yours. Now, stop looking at them, and kiss me.

So, I executed her order. I kissed her, with a passion that wasn't me. I was not a ''love me tender'' kinda guy, you know. I was more a ''fuck me harder'' guy. This tought made me smile. Santana was smiling too, but I don't think it was for the same reason as I did. I'm so funny... Everybody knows I'm funny. And I was even more funny in that time, when I was a teenager. I was popular, I was sexy and all, but... I wasn't intelligent. I was dumb. Maybe, if I worked with this genius wheelchair kid, I could be... More ingelligent? For proof, I said the same word two times in two sentences. I'm to dumb to find any synonym! Argh! Again!

ARTIE ABRAMS

I was looking at my feet, trying to explain to Brittany my point of view. She was still in love with Santana, too. They were made to stay together and end their lives together. Me? I was made for another person. A person that no one could _ever_ imagine I would love; Noah Puckerman. He was sweet, cute, dumb -and God_ knows_ how I think dumb people are funny. What ever. I was in a relationship with Brittany, but that couldn't last longer. We were not made to stay toghether as a couple. Easy as that. I didn't love her anymore, and she was still loving her plastic girl. I tried my best to make her understand that it wasn't that easy to stay in a couple when one of them wasn't in love anymore with the other one. But, she was such an idiot, she couldn't understand...

-Can you understand, Brittany, that it's hard for me to see that you're still in love with Santana? When you're in a couple with someone, you're supposed to love this person as hard as you can. And I don't think I love you like I did last year. I think it'll be better for each of us if we just... Break up. I'm sorry, Brit, but I can't handle this situation anymore. Any way, there's someone else who makes my heart beat. Sorry, Brit.

And I rolled away. I didn't want to saw her face; I knew she was sad. I was, too, but I didn't cry. I'm a man. Not a girl.

**-Yeah, and that's why you cried while we watched Marly & Me?**

**-Will you shut your mouth while I talk? Thanks.**

I was kinda macho, but only a few persons knew I was like this. People weren't taking care of me, or taking the time to know me. I was just a geek in a wheelchair, a kid no one wants to be friend with. A guy you want to talk to only if you need him to fix your computer. The kind of guy you need to help you study for your math test. A guy who...

**-Stop it and continue!**

Oh, uhm, yeah, sorry. After school, it was the first football practice of the year. Beast liked to make us work hard the first day, and she hated to lose time. So, I was going to take my clothes off, another time, in front of all those guys... Hoping my little soldier would stay calm. Puck was going to be there, and I was for sure gonna melt for him again. He was really sexy, everybody knows that. He had nice abs, and his hair seemed so soft... What ever. I needed to get him away from my mind if I wanted to focus on my first math class. Penetrating in the class, I saw a little blonde waving her hand at me. It was Quinn. Yeah, since the last year, we were good friends. Even if we had an affaire together, we were still good friends. She was my lil' Blondie, and I was her best friend. It seems like every girl needs her own gay best friend, and I was this kid. The guy who's not sure of his sexual interests, but who knows perfectly who he was in love with. Quinn was the only one in this school who knew my attirance for Puck.

-He's not the guy you need, Sweetie. He's just an asshole who'll fuck you up and then leave. But that's if he decide to fuck you.

**-Pff! She was exagerating everything, and she's still doing!**

**-Will you, again, PLEASE, stop, honey?!**

**-Yeah, sorry.**

She once told me this, and I would never forget those words. Maybe he was the biggest womanizer the William McKinley's high school ever had, but my heart was still refusing to hear what my brain wanted to say and still loved Noah. Nevermind. I rolled to a desk, smiling to my friend. She smiled back at me, took her bender, her pencil case and the book she was reading then came to sit at a desk near mine.

-Hey, Honey. How's it going?

I looked a second at her book, without even paying attention to it.

-Oh, well, it could be better. I've flushed Brittany a minute ago. I think she is crying in the bathroom right now. Everbody in the football team and in the Glee Club will ask me why I did that, and, _believe me_, they would piss me off until I told them the sad truth...

She knew what I meant. ''The sad truth'' wasn't that sad. After all, nobody cares about a wheelchair kid, uh...?

NOAH PUCKERMAN

I was standing outside the door, kissing my girlfriend. I think it's a chance she didn't see Brittany cry while running to the bathroom, after Artie left her. If Santana did, I would've lost her for the whole day! The bell rang, and Santana left. I entered the class, sitting at the only left desk; the one beside Quinn's desk. Artie was sitting near her, and he was calculating an equation that was on the board. Uh, I think he was doing that.

**-Yeah, I was _definitly _doing that.**

Yeah, what ever. Quinn was giving me this disgusted look she wore everytime she was looking at me. I know it wasn't cool, what I did to her, two years ago, but it was done and nothing could clean up the mess I made. I've done a lot of messy things in my life, but Beth, even if she's my little angel, my treasure... She was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my whole life.

**-Don't say that. It's not true. She's the best thing that ever happened to you.**

**-No, you are the best thing that ever enterred in my life.**

Quinn turned her head in my direction. She said:

-So, you're Santana's boyfriend?

I shook my head. This girl was so funny... And I was for sure sarcastic.

-No. I'm not Santana's boyfriend. Santana is Puck's girlfriend.

A desesperated expression appeared on her face. She turned to Artie. He placed his hand near her face, and she facepalmed in Artie's hand.

-You're such an idiot, you dumb ass!

**-I remember, you were so offended by her words! Even tough I loved you, I laughed so much inside...**

**-Zip it, would you?**

**-Okay, sorry, mister Puckerman!**

ARTIE ABRAMS

Quinn looked at me with this retarded look she wore when she wanted me to consider something. I shook my head, telling her by this sign I still loved him. It's not a little sentence that would've make me change my whole oppinion about someone, and surely not about Puck. He was gorgeous, wonderful, funny, dumb -and God (and now you!) knows how I love dumb people.

**-Yeah, yeah, I'm dumb. Would you please use a synonym?**

**-I will the day you'll be able to spell my name correctly.**

**-...**

Yeah. So even if she told me a hundred times he was retarded, macho and all, I still loved him. The math class passed rapidly, even if Quinn was still looking at me. I didn't have any other class with Puck. I ate my lunch with Quinn, at the cafeteria, dreaming about what my life could look like if I was Noah Puckerman's boyfriend. First, it sounded strange: _boy_friend. Not friend, or girlfriend. _Boy_friend. I knew he was not gay, and how much he hated homosexuality. But it was stronger than me. The next step?  
The football practice.


End file.
